The present invention relates to a method for the production of a substantially cylindrical, possibly conical, container having a first upper and a second lower end opening, wherein, starting from a plastically deformable plastic tube produced in an extruder, the container is shaped in a blow molding process by a blow mandrel introduced into the first opening.
Containers which are open on both ends have been produced by first forming a deadhead by blowing on a side opposite a previously calibrated and completed opening. As a rule, routing is necessary. This, as can be readily seen, results in an expense which is excessive for a mass-produced article.
Such containers form the basic stock of dispensers available on the market. In this connection, one opening of the container is provided by threaded attachment with a spray-nozzle unit. The container can be refilled by the unscrewing of the spray-nozzle unit. The other, base-side opening of the container or dispenser is occupied by a pump. The cylinder of this pump protrudes from the inner edge of the bottom opening of the container, extends freely into the inside of the container, and is firmly attached to the inner edge of the opening, i.e. formed thereon. This requires a high degree of precision.